


two plus two equals seven

by red_streaks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DESK SEX YAY, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_streaks/pseuds/red_streaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman is wearing heels. With a skirt. In the goddamn <em>desert<em>.</em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>And the name of this infuriatingly overdressed woman? Major Lucy Lane, here to ruin the day with her fancy red toy and fancy high heels.</em><br/>  </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>Kara’s standing next to Alex with her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest and a frown creasing her forehead. Hank is on her other side, hands in his back pocket as he grunts and nods.</em><br/>  </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>And Alex?</em><br/>  </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>Alex is trying really, really hard not to stare at the Major’s skirt.</em><br/>  </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	two plus two equals seven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous: Lucy/Alex fic where Alex has a thing for Lucy's military uniform
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Alex shields her eyes from the sun with one hand as her eyes involuntarily rake down the figure of the woman standing in front of her. Her left eyebrow quirks up in surprise when her eyes land on black little heels digging into the sand of the desert.

The woman is wearing heels. With a skirt. In the goddamn _desert_.

And the name of this infuriatingly overdressed woman? Major Lucy Lane, here to ruin the day with her fancy red toy and fancy high heels.

A bead of sweat rolls down Alex’s neck. She squints her eyes as the Major explains the Red Tornado’s super awesome military capabilities, with her arms clasped behind her back and her crisp little hat shielding her eyes from the sun.

Kara’s standing next to Alex with her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest and a frown creasing her forehead. Hank is on her other side, hands in his back pocket as he grunts and nods.

And Alex?

Alex is trying really, really hard not to stare at the Major’s skirt.

“All we require from you, Supergirl, is your strength.” The Major’s eyes tighten around the corners when a particularly strong wind hits their little camp with sand.

“You want me to punch him,” Kara flexes her arms and Alex feels the vague twinge of embarrassment, and it isn’t at all because Major Lane’s lips purse unpleasantly. “I can do that.”

The Major nods, one sharp movement that has the metal in her cap glistening against the sun. Alex tries not flinch guiltily when the Major’s green eyes catch hers. Instead, she lowers the hand shielding her from the sun and squares her shoulders.

The Major blinks. And turns on her heels, thoroughly unimpressed.

“Alex!” Kara nudges her on her shoulder, hard, and Alex tears her eyes from the uptight woman.

“What?”

“I _said_ , that’s Lucy.”

“Yeah, I know. I caught her name, Kara.” She wasn’t _entirely_ distracted.

“No,” her sister shakes her head an steps forward. Hanks looks vaguely displeased. “That’s _Lucy_. James is dating her.”

“Oh,” Alex’s eyes cut across the sand to look at the woman standing next to General Lane. She’s _tiny_. “Do we hate her?”

“No,” Kara says again, sighing. “I don’t know. She _is_ dating James.”

“Yeah,” Alex nods distractedly. “That’s a bummer.”

“I _know_ ,” Kara whines and then straightens out and plants her hands on her hips when Hank clears his throat.

“Shall we get started?” The tiny Major yells across camp, her back straight and feet neatly placed close to each other like she’s not sinking into the sand. “I’m afraid we don’t have time to _wait_.”

She doesn’t give them time to open their mouths and respond, she simply turns her back and continues talking to her father.

Alex follows Kara and Hank with a frown on her face, and decides that Lucy Lane isn’t even worth her time. Because of Kara. And her situation with James.

Who the fuck wears heels in the desert, anyways?

*

“Hurry _up_ , Kara. You said you were ready like, an hour ago.”

“I _am_ ready!” Kara shuffles some papers around her desk and then grins when she finds the right one. “I just- let me just put this in a folder, aaaand I’m done!”

Kara smiles up at Alex and the older sister can’t quite keep the frown on her face, even if she’s been waiting for Kara to start her lunch break for what feels like forever.

“Okay, great.” Alex hauls Kara’s bag over her shoulder and starts turning to the elevator. “You’re paying for lunch, just because I waited so-.”

She cuts herself off and nearly trips on her feet (she’s a goddamn Agent, _dammit_ ), when a familiar face suddenly appears in front of her and peers up at Alex with startled eyes.

“Age- Alex?”

Major Lane stands with her feet slightly apart, a couple of documents in her hand and her eyes shrewdly eyeing the leather jacket Alex has on.

Except she doesn’t _look_ like Major Lane with the deep plum dress she’s wearing, hugging her slim waist and wrapping tightly over her toned arms, or with her hair curled and falling loose around her chin.

Nope, Major Lane doesn’t look like Major Lane at all, and Alex doesn’t know if she likes it or not. She can calculate difficult equations in her head in the span of mere seconds and recite the entire physics theory of relativity in her sleep, but the sight of the Major in those stupid heels makes her forget that two plus two _isn’t_ seven.

“What are you doing here?” Lucy’s eyes are a little wild as her hands drop to her sides and twitch like they want to move behind her back.

James decides to come out of Grant’s office at that moment and Alex wracks her brain for an excuse on how she knows Major- _Lucy_. He easily falls in place next to Lucy and smiles placidly up at Alex, until he realizes nobody is talking. He frowns quizzically at Kara and Alex jumps into action.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Alex throws back and then reminds herself that there’s no other reason for her to be hostile other than she doesn’t know how to call attention away from the way her eyes are dipping to Lucy’s waist in a very, very _friendly_ matter.

“Oh, you guys- you guys know each other? Lucy, this is my sister, Alex.” Kara struts forward and stands between them, reaches up to rearrange her glasses and chuckles nervously.

“I-.” Alex shakes her head. “We met at a bar. Laurie’s.”

And wow, did Alex not mean to mention to the only lesbian bar on the east side. James nods and smiles like the lie is believable, which- the fuck?

Lucy’s eyes grow a little wider and her mouth slackens at the corners- _double fuck._

“Um,” Kara nods like she understands. “We were just- lunch. We’re gonna have lunch.”

“Oh, us, too.” James continues smiling and wraps an arm over Lucy’s waist like he _does_ understand. Lucy sends him a panicked look and opens her mouth quickly, beating Kara in speaking.

“Well, nice seeing you, Alex.” Lucy’s smile is strained and her eyes flicker nervously to Kara’s before she nods at Alex.

And Alex smiles back just as tersely, because Lucy doesn’t know that she knows that Kara knows, or that James knows that Lucy doesn’t know but also kinda does know- and, is it too early to start drinking?

The couple starts walking away and as Kara sags against her desk, the short brunette looks back over her shoulder to witness Alex blatantly staring at her ass.

Yup, Alex thinks as her cheeks go red, she prefers Major Lane’s outfit _any_ day.

*

It’s that stupid, stupid skirt.

If Alex weren’t in the middle of a major government scandal, she would have gone into the restroom and screamed into her hand because dammit- Lucy Lane needs to stop showing up in that uniform.

Or, if she _is_ going to show up, she should at least ditch all the buzz-cut men she drags along.

“You have no jurisdiction here,” Alex tries to sound confident and assured, but Jim Harper only scoffs and straightens out his shoulders.

“Technically, you don’t exist. And I’m here to make sure it stays that way by preventing any other alien from infiltrating this establishment. ”

Alex breathes through her nose and her eyes inadvertently find Major Lane’s.  

“What are you going to do?” Her eyes never leave Lucy’s and when she opens her mouth to answer, Alex leans forwards.

“Interrogate everybody. Make sure nobody knew about the alien.” Harper interrupts and walks around the control room with a confidence he doesn’t deserve. “We’ll be making our way through a list, Director.”

Alex nods tersely and her lips thin out when Lucy closes her mouth and simply stares forward. When Harper disappears in the throng on people milling around, Lucy spins on her heel and walks towards the nearest hallway.

Alex ignores Kara’s hand at her elbow and jumps into action, following the sound of Lucy’s heels echoing in the hall.

“Hey!” Alex catches up to the shorter woman and grabs her elbow. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I believe we explained our process clearly, Agent Danvers.” The woman doesn’t seem deterred that Alex is looming over her, or that she’s appeared out of nowhere to yank on her arm.

Alex tightens her hold over Lucy’s elbow and huffs through her nose. “No, _you_. You don’t know what you’re doing, Lucy. ”

“I know exactly what I’m doing, and that’s the _right_ thing.” Green eyes glitter dangerously and although Alex doesn’t know the first thing about Lucy Lane other than she’s Kara’s friend, she feels like she’s saying the truth.

“Call your people away,” Alex implores, stepping closer to the brunette. When her knee brushes Lucy’s uniform skirt, Alex almost rears back.

“No,” Lucy leans forward. “You’ve been infiltrated, Director. You should be glad you’re receiving our help.”

And dammit, Alex is close enough that Lucy’s cap is actually brushing against her skin and it’s making the words coming out of her perfect mouth sound distorted. Alex’s hand is still tight around her elbow and Lucy is snarling up at her like she’s ready to fight.

J’onn is locked up in the back and her agents are being hauled into interrogation rooms and Alex?

Alex wants to push the Major against the wall and maybe distract her from following after Jim Harper by slipping her hand under her skirt.  

Lucy’s eyebrow quirks when Alex doesn’t respond, and by the way the shorter woman’s chest is rising and falling a little quicker, and she’s tilting her head expectedly, Alex thinks she’s _looking_ for a fight.

“Ma’ms?” Agent Vazquez rounds the corner and the two of them spring apart. Alex’s hand falls away from Lucy’s elbow and lands hotly against her own thigh. “Harper wants to start the interrogations with you, ma’am.”

Vazquez nods to Alex and she nods back sharply, not daring to look at the major in the eye.

“Come along, Director,” Lucy recovers first and struts past the corridor with her skirt tight against her hips.

Alex rolls her eyes, takes a deep breath and hopes somebody gives the Major some pants soon.

*

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Minnesota?”

“Aren’t you _not_ supposed to know about that?” Alex regards Lucy with shrewd eyes and tilts her head to the side.

“I’m the Director of the DEO, Alex. I know about lots of things,” she says this playfully and sits next to her at the base of the stairs.

“I came back for Kara.”

“I figured,” the brunette sighs and smoothes her hands over her black pants. The color looks good on her. But if Alex is being honest, it’s the _authority_ that looks good on Lucy. Everything else is just...secondary. 

Like her skirts.

“How are you?” Alex asks, because she knows her father is in town and that…can’t be pretty.

Lucy throws her an incredulous look and shakes her head. “ _I’m_ fine. How are you?”

She’s- _terrified_. She fought Kara with a suit made of Kryptonite and almost killed her. Almost killed her _sister_.

“I’m fine,” she shrugs and turns to give Lucy a smile.

The smaller brunette doesn’t buy it and bumps shoulders with her to let Alex know just _what_ she thinks of her little act.

“Really, Lucy. I’m good. ”

“Is there anything you need?” Lucy’s hand are fiddling with a crease in her pants and she looks up through her eyelashes like a goddamn supermodel. The black color of her shirt and the dim light of the DEO staircase don’t do anything to make Lucy’s eyes less bright.

Alex is just opening her mouth to say something stupidly flirtatious when she’s struck with a blinding pain behind her eyes. The base of her skull throbs and her eyes close tightly as a headache pulses through painfully. She can feel Lucy leaning against her shoulder and after a couple of seconds go by, the pain just…recedes.

“What the hell was _that_?” Lucy gasps out, and Alex doesn’t even have the time to be disappointed that the moment’s gone before another headache hits and Myriad increases.

*

“I haven’t seen _that_ in a while.”

Alex stops herself from punching her own thigh as she registers what she’s just deadpanned. She didn’t _mean_ to say those words out loud, but then again she didn’t mean for her mouth to go dry when she stepped into Lucy’s office as the woman fiddled with the collar of her military uniform.

Her very hot, very dumb uniform. Complete with the skirt.

“Oh,” Lucy looks down and chuckles. “Yeah, I have official business to attend to. For my official job.” She rolls her eyes.

“You mean being director of an underground organization is _not_ an official job?”

“The paycheck says so,” Lucy smirks and grabs the cap from her desk. “Sit.”

“Right,” Alex sighs and struts forward to sit on the chair in front of Lucy’s desk. The smaller brunette rounds her desk and leans precariously on the edge of it, making her skirt stretch against her narrow hips.

Alex stares at the lamp behind the desk.

“How did the apprehension go?”

Lucy’s voice doesn’t _really_ have to go that low. Alex forces herself to look at her boss in the eye and nod authoritatively.

“Good,” she nods once more for effect. “She’s in captivity.”

“Any issues?”

“No, ma’am.” The word always slips out of Alex’s mouth whether she’s thinking it or not, and Lucy’s lips twist into a small, pleased smirk. Every time.

“Good,” Lucy nods and doesn’t move away from her spot. Alex is close enough to count the number of stars in one of her medals and she focuses on it as Lucy continues talking. “That’s all.”

And that’s how these briefings usually go. Except they’re always in the control room with the several other agents who are in the unit, and Lucy is usually wearing her DEO uniform and Alex is usually not trying and failing to not stare at her boss’ legs. Usually.

She stands up from the chair and it’s only then that she realizes how unnecessarily close Lucy is to her.

The short woman is wearing her heels, but even then she has to look up to give Alex a look that has Alex’s mouth drying up even further.

The door is closed.

And Lucy needs to stop wearing those stupid heels.

“You know,” the agent says as she takes a tiny step forward. “I really, really, hate this uniform.”

She reaches forward and pretends to fix the already perfect collar of the Major’s shirt, and smirks when Lucy raises her eyebrows questioningly.

“Really?” She hums and readjusts herself against the desk.

“Really,” Alex nods and lets go of the collar to fiddle with the ridiculous black bow around her neck. She takes one end and runs it over her fingers until she’s just shy of brushing her hands against Lucy’s chest.

Lucy’s arms drop from their crossed position over her chest and Alex takes that as an invitation to step forward.

“I prefer the DEO’s uniform,” Alex says conversationally, as if Lucy’s pupils aren’t blown wide and her hands aren’t playing with the lapels of the military jacket.

“I somehow doubt that,” Lucy says, voice steady. When Alex looks up, she sees Lucy looking down at her lips.

And that’s really all it takes for Alex to press herself against the Major’s front and crash her lips with hers, until she’s biting at Lucy’s lower lip and the other woman is rising on her goddamn tip toes to twist her hands in Alex’s hair.

Alex feels Lucy yank at the base of her neck and with one quick motion, Alex lifts her boss around the waist and drops her on the edge of the desk.

The Major’s usually perfect hair looks a little frizzled now and Alex takes a second to appreciate the way Lucy’s skirt bunches up around her thighs as her legs wrap around Alex’s waist, before she leans in again and starts trailing her mouth down her neck.

When Lucy’s hands untuck her shirt from her pants and scratches lightly at Alex’s lower back, Alex is immensely glad the door is locked because her hips roll forward in an embarrassingly desperate matter and Lucy gives out a tiny, maddening moan.

“Jesus,” she hears the brunette say, and Alex takes that as her cue to bite down on Lucy’s neck.

She wastes no time in taking the military jacket off the other woman’s shoulders and unbuttons the white shirt quickly as Lucy’s hand move from her back to her stomach and trail up painfully slow.

When Alex has the brunette bare from the waist up, she slips her hand under the black skirt and flutters her fingers over the inside of Lucy’s thigh. Lucy lifts off the desk, intent on getting Alex to take her skirt off, and presses distractedly against Alex.

But Alex merely pushes her underwear aside and doesn’t bother taking the damn skirt off before her fingers are wet with Lucy and the brunette is panting slightly.

And then Lucy is laughing into their kiss and Alex pulls back to throw her a confused look. Lucy’s cheeks are flushed and her legs tighten their hold around Alex’s waist when Alex’s fingers stop moving.

“I knew you liked the skirt,” she says playfully, but she’s grinding down on Alex’s still hand with a desperation that makes her voice sound strained.

Alex silences her with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
